Faded
by Thing2BK
Summary: Sometimes people see Canada, usually they don't. But it's always one or the other. But Russia jumps between the two, and he wants to know why. RusCan
1. Flicker

The November air held a chill that threatened a bitter winter. The park was empty save for two figures, on a bench. "We're late for the meeting, aren't we Kumagama?"

"Yes."

"Guess we should go then, hmm?"

"Who?"

"Canada." Sighing, the blond stood up, scooping up the polar bear in his arms as he did so. "Doubt they'd even notice I'm an hour late."

{}}{{}

He ran in, panting heavily. He always sprinted to meetings when he was late, as if hoping someone would notice he was late. Sadly, as always, no one even looked up, so he just sighed and sat down. "We made it." He whispered, scratching Kumajirou behind the ears.

"Who?"

He didn't even answer that time, choosing just to try and listen to what was being said. Noting from the insane amount of doodles on the chalkboard, he hadn't missed much. Nations got very little done during world conferences. Most of the decision-making was done privately between the nations involved in the matters at hand at other times.

"So we'll have my bro do that, got it?" Canada blinked in surprise as America shouted the end of his 'plan'.

"Hey! Don't go deciding things without me!" He shouted, though with his voice, it was barely a normal speaking level, which no one heard. Typical.

"I do not think that Canada sounds very willing to cooperate with your plan comrade." Everyone looked startled at Russia's sudden interruption.

Suddenly, it was like Canada was just _there _again. A few people looked confused as they saw America's twin, but most nations were on good terms with him, and just had trouble 'seeing' him. Recognizing him was no problem.

"Hey Mattie! When'd you get here?" Canada decided to ignore the surprise in America's voice, and instead thought of all of his brother's faults. It was a long list, and it always seemed to make him feel better.

"Oh just a few minutes ago." He replied.

"So you didn't hear my awesome plan then!"

"No, and really Al, I'd rather not…" But Al was already on a roll, and there was no stopping him. Repeating his whole plan that had taken the previous half of the meeting. Canada's part in this mostly involved an army of Mounties and beavers, and ten thousand litres of boiling maple syrup. At the end, America grinned, and looked to Matthew for approval.

"It's November, Al."

"Yeah, so?"

"The sap doesn't start running until February at the earliest, so I can't get copious amounts of the good stuff until then, and even then I wouldn't waste it on one of your schemes. As for the Mounties, they're police officers for Christ's sake! Not militia! And we do not train beavers for combat." He paused to let that sink in. "So no, there is no way in hell that would ever work." He concluded, sighing for what felt like the tenth time that morning alone.

"Knew I could count on you bro!" America grinned, clearly having missed everything his brother had just said.

"I really don't think that will work." Russia interjected once more. "You clearly do not comprehend the meaning behind 'birth rate crisis'. This sounds more like an idiotic child's battle plan."

This was followed by murmurs of agreement from all around the table.

Canada had to suppress a chuckle as he watched America flounder around for a reply, and coming up with nothing. Finally, he settled on, "Dude I'm starved! Let's pack this up and go eat kay?" And without waiting for a reply, he headed straight for the door.

Other nations shrugged, and started putting away their notes, and following suit.

Canada sighed once more, and stood up too. As he turned to leave he saw Russia leaving, and ran to catch up. "Thanks for earlier Russia."

Violet eyes glanced coldly down at him. "What are you talking about America?" And with that, he shrugged him off and left.

The blond stared after him in confusion. "That has got to be a record. He didn't even remember me for two minutes." He murmured. "You and Al at least keep track for five."

"Who?" The bear asked innocently.

"Canada."

"Hey! Mattie! I'll be dropping by a little later kay? We can go over my awesome plane then?"

'Don't punch him Matt, don't do it. Act own age.' He desperately thought to himself. "Why Al? You do nothing but complain about the weather when you come to my house. Winter, it's too cold, summer, too rainy, or too dry."

"Is it a problem that I want to hang out with my favorite little brother?"

"Whatever. See you then I guess."

"Great!"

Glaring at America's retreating figure, Canada made his way to the parking lot, where he got an idea to save himself from having to explain over and over again to his brother that no, beavers could not help 'save' the world. "Hey, Japan?"

"Can I help you America?"

"Canada."

"Sorry."

"Happens all the time. Could you distract my brother for a while? Just long enough to make him forget he's coming over to my house tonight?"

A ghost of a smile flashed across the smaller man's face. "Certainly."

"Thank you so much." He said, grinning. Maybe not everyone saw him all the time, but when they did, everyone was willing to help, everyone loved Canada after all. He grinned again at the thought, but the smile faded at the dark glare Russia had given him earlier. At least most people do.

{}}{{}

"You helped out Matvey brother." Ukraine noted as she got into the car.

"Who?"

She frowned. "Canada. You know I don't like it when you do that." As a close friend of Canada's, she was one of the few who could remember him at all times, not always see, but remember.

"Right. It was just because America was annoying me. Don't think I'll make a habit out of standing up for every pathetic nation who can't do so or themselves."

"You know that isn't fair. It really isn't Matvey's fault. He didn't ask to be unnoticeable."

"That's what happened when you're related to that damned American. Anyone would fade into oblivion."

Ukraine simply nodded, accepting that her brother would always be this way, bitter, and uncaring towards even the sweetest nation. 'But still…' She mused, daring a sideways glance at Russia, who was now focused entirely on the road. 'He saw Canada even before I did. That means he had to be looking.'

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading!

Well, I have writer's block…again. And am now detouring from a detour to heal it… whether it works or not is left to be discovered.

But onwards to this story! Reviews are what keep me going. I may be motivated to write more if I get reviews, hint, hint, nudge, nudge! ;)

And yes, once more I am writing RusCan. It's surprisingly hard to write, but I will persevere!

~B-chan


	2. Spark

Pulling the key from the ignition, Canada flopped back into the seat. The silence lay heavy on his ears, finally broken by his phone suddenly ringing. Staring at the number on the caller display, the blond spent the first three rings debating on whether or not he really wanted to answer this call. He already had a massive migraine the size of, and partially caused by Texas, he really didn't want the screaming in his ear he was likely to get if he picked up. Finally, he reached a conclusion. "I'm not America, Cuba. I'm Canada."

"I know that. Why would I confuse you for that annoying bastard?"

'Only the past fifty times I've seen you thank you very much.' "Sorry. Al's just been giving me a hard time as usual."

"Of course. I was wondering if you'd like to go for a coffee tomorrow? I'll be in the area, so I thought I'd stop by."

"Fine, great. Listen, I gotta go. Kumakiro needs food, I'll never hear the end of it if he's not fed by noon." And with that, he hung up, cutting off Cuba's protest of, 'It's only quarter to', and dragged himself out of the car.

"Clingy." The polar bear muttered from his place at the Canadian's heels.

"He can't be clingy unless we're going out. This is why I don't let you talk to the others too much, you'd have the whole world thinking me and Gil are 'friends with benefits'." He shot back, digging through his pockets for the house keys despite the fact they were on the same ring his car keys were on, and that ring was in his left hand.

If he could have, Kumajirou would have been snickering.

{}}{{}

"I'm going to Canada tomorrow brother, some business to attend to. Would you like to tag along?" Ukraine winced inwardly at the slipup of saying 'tag along'. Russia didn't 'tag along'. He followed quietly to see if there was anything in the new location he could amuse himself with.

"I suppose I could scout the hockey teams for some competition." The ashen-haired man said with a shrug.

"You could always ask Matvey if he'd like to play." She offered. "He's really quite good."

Another shrug, followed by a curt nod. Russia then closed his eyes, and tried desperately to picture this Canada his sister kept talking about. All he could bring to mind was an image from that morning of a blond talking with Japan he'd seen as they'd left. 'Probably America. That fool knows no boundaries when annoying people.'

{}}{{}

As expected, Canada had been forced to spend twenty minutes trying to convince Cuba that he wasn't Al, and he wasn't spying or anything. Now he was sitting outside a coffee house in Ottawa, rubbing his sore head while his friend was looking incredibly apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's no big deal." He assured him.

"No, there has to be something I can do to make it up to you." He reached out and took the blond's hand in what was meant to be a comforting gesture, but just made him pull away.

'Please don't touch me.' Was what he wanted to say. Cuba had been getting really touchy-feely lately, and really didn't seem to comprehend the meaning of 'friends'. So he quickly stood up. "I need to go see Harper. Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Canada left the shop, and headed for Parliament Hill. He didn't want to deal with his boss either, but it was better than sitting with Cuba. Luckily, he'd find another face before he even got to the front door.

"Matvey! It's good to see you!" Ukraine called, running to give him a large hug, crushing the poor guy with her large assets.

"Hello Katyusha." He mumbled, tying not the get the fabric of her coat in his mouth.

"Sister, you'll kill him if you keep that up." Russia muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry Matvey!" She gasped, releasing her grip. "I was here with my boss earlier this morning, but he said you were busy, so I didn't think we'd see you."

"Well, hanging out with Cuba never goes well. He always thinks I'm my brother, so I figured I'd leave before I got a black eye."

He'd almost expected Russia to snigger at that, or at least get one of his eerie smiles as he pictured someone getting the crap beat out of them. Instead, the massive nation nodded in… understanding? He figured he must be exhausted from the flight, plus a day of being dragged around Canada's capitol by Ukraine, who was hyper at best.

Speaking of which, Ukraine's reaction was exactly as expected. She nearly burst into tears, and looked at him with a sorrowful expression. "Poor Matvey! You shouldn't have to put up with things like that!"

"Like I said, I got out of there before things got out of hand, so it's fine. He's really a nice guy when you get to know him."

"Of course, I'm sure he is." Ah Ukraine, bless her and her inability to be angry with someone for very long. "Well, my brother and I have to be off. I have an early meeting with one of my diplomats here, and I don't want to be tired."

"Sure, see you later then."

"Bye!" She waved as she ran to where the rental was parked, like a child would.

"Matvey?"

"Hmm?" He turned from watching Ukraine to see Russia was still standing behind him, and any warmth from seeing his old friend melted away rather quickly. "C-can I help you?"

"I do not want to be forced to sit outside of meetings I am not allowed to be part of all day tomorrow, how does a hockey game sound?"

The blond perked up immediately. How long had it been since he'd had a good game? It had to be a few months now. After the Olympics, nothing was as intense anymore. "Sounds great. I should be able to get a rink for then."

Nodding, the Russian pulled out a notepad from one massive pocket, and scribbled down a hotel and room number, which he handed to Canada. "Make sure it's a rink you don't mind having bloodstains on for a few days."

The smaller nation chuckled nervously, and waved goodbye to Russia's retreating figure. But stopped when the man turned, and he saw a familiar look in his eye. Not a threatening look, that wouldn't have been anything new. But it was a look that he saw in every nation's eyes when they first looked at him. It was that annoying look that said, 'who are you?'

Russia had forgotten him again.

Not half a second after threatening him.

Canada wasn't sure if that was a good sign, or a bad one.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading!

This chapter was a little easier to write, so I hope it gets better as it goes. In case anyone else didn't notice, the new chapter of Giving In is out! (But I really doubt that, anyone who takes the time to read my stuff, has to have read Giving In) I just found out last night, and was insanely giddy for almost an hour… my mother thinks I have severe problems… but that was seriously the best Christmas present I got this year, that and the fact that on Christmas day, I had 23 emails from FF, all alerts and reviews, while normally it's one or two.

So once again, reviews are the best presents I can ever get ever, and I will give many cyber-hugs for them! ;)

Love you all, and enjoy the rest of your holiday!

~B-chan


	3. Catch

"So you two are going to have a game after all? That's so nice! I bet it means a lot to Canada to be recognized." Russia blinked in confusion at the giant smile on his sister's face.

"Da, what of it?"

The smile faltered slightly. "I-it's just… I wanted you to know that I appreciate what you're doing for him."

"I'm not doing anything _for _him. We're going to have a game tomorrow, and I will likely beat him and his team to a pulp. I really doubt that will make him _feel _better in any way."

"Of course." Ukraine mumbled, thinking of how to change the subject without making it too obvious. "Well I wish I could go see the game, but I've got work so…"

"I know. I did not expect you to come anyway. I know you detest the sport."

{}}{{}

"Do you think this is really a good idea Kumajima? Russia seemed to be in a foul mood yesterday, and I don't want him to take his anger out on my players today."

"Don't get hurt." Was the only answer he got. Sighing, Canada pulled out the paper with the hotel number out again, and double-checked to make sure he was in front of the right room. Once that was confirmed, he knocked on the door, hoping he'd been given the right number, and not some nasty prank.

It was instantly flung open by Ukraine, who grinned, as if elated that he was actually willing to go through with the plans for the game. "Brother! Canada's here."

"I know." He muttered, appearing behind her. "Who else would it be?" Glowering, he brushed past his sister and Canada, and continued down the hall, but not before blinking a few times at the blond, as if trying to confirm that it _was _actually Canada standing in front of him.

"Well, I suppose I'll meet you two after the game, and we'll go for supper together."

"Sounds great." Matthew agreed, already hustling to catch up with the Russian.

{}}{{}

"Your team looks rather frail Matvey." Russia noted with a snort after surveying the men warming up on the ice. They'd already been divided into teams for the two nations, as requested by Canada, who was on good terms with the coach.

"They're smaller, but they'll put up a good fight." He assured the taller man. "Ready to go?"

"Da."

Canada led the way down to the ice, where he waved to the coach, a lean man with graying hair, and indicated he'd like to start the game. His reply was a quick nod, followed by a long blast of the shrill whistle.

The players grinned when they saw Matthew. He was pretty well known by them, and they enjoyed a good game whenever he decided to drop by and play. A few times he'd been asked why he didn't just join the team, but after awhile, they'd just accepted that he was too busy.

Russia, however, got several suspicious looks. He was well built for hockey, sure, but there was a general untrustworthy air about him that was strong enough even for humans to notice. Still, they were pretty eager for a scrimmage, and quickly led Ivan to the other side of the rink to lay out a game plan.

"Same plan as always, but this time, I'd like to have a heavier offense, alright? If we can get past their first line, we only have the goalie to deal with, got it?"

He was met with nods of approval, and the team scattered to their positions, and waited for the coach's second whistle, which came only a split second after.

Canada took a deep breath before diving in; weaving in and out of players like it was nothing, watching as his teammates struggled against Russia's for control of the puck. Finally it was passed to him, and he smirk as he took it forward, launching it past the opposing team's goalie without a second thought. He wasn't about to lose twice to Russia at his own game.

{}}{{}

"It was a good game, I'll admit Comrade. I did not expect you to win."

The Canadian wouldn't admit it, but he was fairly surprised himself. He was even more surprised when he came out of the locker room, and was met with loud cheers. "Knew you could beat his commie ass bro!"

"A-Al! When did you get here?"

"About halfway through the first period. Look! I brought Arty and France with me!" He indicated the other two standing behind him with a careless wave.

"Good show there, boy." England said with a smile.

"Th-thanks, but how did you know we were playing here? I didn't think anyone knew?"

"We tried your office in those gaudy Parliament buildings of yours, but you weren't there." (Canada decided to replace that comment with an image of the Whitehouse being burned to the ground). "But then we bumped into that chick with the giant knockers, and she said you were here!"

The words were barely out of his mouth when Russia brought a hand down around on the American's throat. "What did you call my sister?" He snarled.

"Relax, it's a term of endearment, I swear!" America gasped, adding a nervous chuckle.

Russia wasn't laughing.

"Look, he's an idiot, okay? He didn't mean it, really!" Canada protested. His efforts, however, were in vain as he was too quiet for the Russian to hear.

"If I _ever _hear you refer to my sister in such a disrespectful manner, I will make sure you suffer!" Russia growled, finally releasing his grip, and watching America shrink back and hide behind England, though he tried not to make it too obvious.

"Well on that happy note, Mathieu! Would you like to join us for dinner?"

The blond shook his head quickly. "_Non merci papa_. I've promised Ukraine I'd go with her and Russia."

"_Eh bien._ I will have to make do with this pair of uncivilized punks for tonight. Perhaps another time..."

"Sure." He waved a farewell to his family, and headed back to the parking lot, the tall Russian following close behind. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?" He asked quietly.

"Нет. You decide. It's your home after all."

"Easy." Canada jumped at the sound of Kumajirou's voice from the ground. He'd almost forgotten the bear was even there.

"Just what do you teach that thing Matvey?"

Canada felt his ears go red as it dawned on him how what the bear had said must sound. "It's not like that! I have a perverted polar bear, I swear! He hangs around France way more than I'd like!"

Russia just chuckled, and headed for the passenger side door. Canada was still trying to convince him Kumajirou was to blame as they were driving back to the hotel to pick up Ukraine. From the back seat, said ball of fur was very pleased with himself. He'd only needed to say one word to get them talking.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading!

Sorry this took forever and a day to come out, I've been really lazy lately. I swear, for a few days I just sat down, plunked out, like two words, and then gave up.

But yay! I finished another chapter! Now I can sleep. Hope everyone had a great New Years and such, and let's hope 2011 will be awesome.

Translations: (Don't know if you even need this, but just incase you care)

_Non merci: _No thank you

_Eh bien: _Ah well

Review for the sake of my happiness please!


	4. Light

Ukraine was waiting for the two in front of the main building on the stairs of the Parliament buildings, not the hotel as planned, beaming at a small bundle in her arms. "Look what I found!" She chirped happily as they walked up to her. They peered over at the dark grey tabby cat, looking annoyed that it was being held, but not fed.

"Yeah, there's a place nearby that takes care of strays, keeps them fed and sheltered." Canada explained, pointing around the side of the building, over a small hill. "Strange that this little guy wandered so far. They usually do their best to keep them out."

"But why?" Katyusha wailed. "Why would they want to keep adorable creatures out?"

"Not everyone's too keen on cats. Some people downright hate them."

The woman looked mournfully at the little lump of fur. "But he's so cute…Ivan?"

"It's not my decision to make. Keep the thing if you really want." He sighed.

"Is it all right Matvey?"

He blinked, unsure of what to say. No one had ever asked him if it was alright to take the cats from the shelter, so he really didn't know. "I suppose…"

Ukraine looked giddy, kissing the feline on top of its head.

The cat, however, had different plans. It started squirming, and the minute it broke free, sped off back towards the shelter.

Ukraine let out an 'oh' of surprise, looking close to tears. "I was going to name him Ivan."

Russia was not amused. "What?"

She suddenly broke out into a grin, and stood up on tiptoe to ruffle her brother's hair. "Kidding. Let's go for dinner!"

Still looking annoyed, Russia followed the two back to Canada's car. The happier two were both already swapping ideas about where to eat. They finally settled on a surprise courtesy of their host.

"I've got a good one in mind."

He pulled up to a restaurant fairly close by. The bright neon sign declared it to be _'Zack's Diner' _and it looked like a rejected set from _Grease_.

"It might look weird, but it's an amazing place. They've got all kinds of 50's memorabilia, and they make the world's best milkshakes.

Ivan was about to make a snide remark about dragging them out for _milkshakes _like some little kid, but Ukraine hooked her arms around either guy beside her, and pulled foreword. "Sounds fun! Let's go!"

The image of Russia sitting in the bright red booth was slightly laughable, Canada thought quietly, as if the massive nation could even hear his thoughts. But he managed to bite his lip to even keep from smiling too much. "So, what do you think?"

"It's not terrible, I'll admit." He muttered. "I can't help but feel like we're being tricked into eating McDonald's, but it's passable."

"Well I think they're great. They just bring out the whole thing instead of just a little glass!" Ukraine, ever the contrast of her brother, was completely overjoyed with the restaurant, especially the milkshakes which, as Canada had promised, were awesome.

"I always come to a place like this when I'm sick of all the really formal places, and really don't feel like cooking." He explained.

"I understand Matvey!" Ukraine chirped quickly. "It's nice to have an informal place to go every once in awhile. I mean there's conferences, and dinner parties with politicians, and it gets so stuffy that we start forgetting we're human too, and not just business people."

Russia got that too, not that he'd admit to sharing any sort of value with his older sister. It was almost like they preferred to be different most of the time.

After their meal, Matthew had insisted on taking them back to their hotel, rather than making them call a cab. He dropped them off at the front door, and just smiled as Ukraine thanked him, and promised to call once they got back home safely the next day.

"Aren't you going to thank Matvey?" She asked pointedly to Russia, who blinked slowly at her.

"Who?"

Ukraine opened her mouth to protest that they'd been talking only a few minutes ago, when Canada silenced her with a wave. "It's okay Katyusha, really. I'm used to it."

She was near tears again. "You shouldn't _have _to be used to it! Brother, please tell me you know who this is!"

"Da, of course. That's Canada. Don't _you _know?"

She glared at him in frustration. "Yes I know! Matvey is a very close friend, and you keep forgetting he exists!"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing Ukraine. Come on now. We've got an early flight tomorrow."

"Go ahead Kat. I really don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now your brother's right, you need to rest."

"Alright." She conceded, following the Russian into the hotel with one last glance at the blond, who waved to assure her everything was fine, before pulling out, and heading home.

"Jealous."

"Oh hey Kumakichi." Canada murmured, scratching the bear behind the ear. "You ready for your dinner?"

Kumajirou didn't like being ignored. Matthew always paid close attention when he spoke, so he repeated himself. "Jealous."

"Huh? Why would I be jealous? And of whom?"

"Not you. Russia." He said, as if it were obvious.

"Now who would Ivan be jealous of?"

"Everyone." He said blankly. "Close to you."

"What're you talking about?"

This earned him a cuff over the head courtesy of a heavy-set white paw. "Stupid." Kumajirou muttered, curling back up in the passenger's seat. He'd let Canada figure it out himself. If he thought about it, he might get it soon enough.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading!

Sorry this came out a lot later than anticipated, I kind of ended up drawing a blank about halfway through. Oh well, it's out, and I'll hopefully be faster at writing now.

I might of messed up the chapter names a little while back, I forgot one, so they're being fixed now, so this chapter has the same title as the last one, which is now a different title and… you can figure it out for yourself kay?

Review please! I've got nothing to bribe you with today, so perhaps you could just out of the kindness of your heart?

By the way, Zack's diner is a restaurant in Ottawa, and if your order a milkshake, they bring you the _entire _thing, not just the little bitty glass they serve it in, the entire container they made it in, and they're so good…I wanna go to Ottawa now!


	5. Burn

Russia sighed, sinking back into the thick leather chair at his desk. It was good to be back. But rather than be relaxed, his mind was complete turmoil. Ukraine was always getting depressed whenever he forgot about Canada, but she'd never snapped at him like that.

Besides, it's not like he was actually forgetting. He was just going along with the norm.

Until a few days prior, he actually didn'tremember who Canada was. He'd been so shocked when he saw him running into the conference room, and his mind instantly told him 'that's Canada.' He'd tried to shrug it off, focusing on the meeting at hand, even though it was very difficult to really take anything America said seriously.

Then the argument started, America going on and on about how _Mattie _was going to help him _save the day_, and poor Canada desperately trying to make him see sense. He'd just known that he had to interfere.

Immediately afterwards, he'd felt ridiculous. Few nations knew who he was, and until that day, he hadn't been one of them. So when the blond ran up to him, thanking him after the meeting, he shrugged him off by pretending to have forgotten. After all, any other nation would have forgotten him by then, right?

Again in the parking lot, he saw the boy talking with Japan, and he'd frowned, wondering why in the world the two would be talking. It wasn't like they were particularly close.

"So why?" Russia muttered, pressing his face to the cool mahogany of his desk. "Why did I forget again when I got home?"

Simple, on the way home, he'd convinced himself that Japan thought Canada was America. He had no reason to worry.

"Why would I be worried though?" He stood up, and yawned, figuring a nap would do him some good. He'd been thinking too much lately.

{}}{{}

Canada was pacing the living room, with Kumajirou following curiously, wanting to know why the blond was thinking, and not feeding him. "Who?"

"Canada." He mumbled absently, more out of habit than anything. He was biting his thumbnail as he went, meaning he was thinking really hard. "How to handle this…" He muttered.

"Call." The bear yawned, rolling over lazily. He'd figured it out after one glance at the computer.

"Call who? It's not like Al would ever actually _get _what I'm talking about."

"Sweden?"

The blond blinked, and then a wide grin spread across his face. "Brilliant! Thanks Kuma!" He fluffed the bear's fur, and then ran to the computer, grabbing the phone on the desk beside it. "Hey Berwald? It's Matthew, Canada? Okay, can you give me a hand with this?"

"'Mnesia?" He guessed. This wasn't the first call he'd gotten about the game.

"Yea, your people made it, right?" He got a grunt, which he assumed was a positive response. "Okay, so how to I get the platform down?"

"Y' see th' rocks?"

"Uhuh."

"Thr'w th'm t' th' top 'nd th'n t' th' platf'rm."

"Oh…I got it, thanks a lot!" The minute he hung up, it rang again. Not wanting to pause the game, he held it on one shoulder, and kept going. "Hello?"

"Matvey?"

"Oh! Good morning Russia."

"I did not know you keep track of time changes."

"I do my best. So what's up?"

From his office, Russia paused, as if thinking about what he actually _was _calling the Canadian for. "Has anyone ever remembered you for long periods of time?"

He was surprised at the question. "Well, I suppose Netherlands remembered for a few weeks after I helped him during the war. And Al doesn't have _too _much of a problem when he feels like it. Sometimes Arthur and Francis too. Why?"

"So you can be recognized by those close to you." He ignored the question.

"Hm, I've never really thought about it, but I suppose that could be true. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious, that's all."

"Wait a minute, did Ukraine say something or-."

"Goodbye Matvey. Thank you for telling me." And with that, he hung up, cutting the blond off mid-sentence.

"That was weird. Aw crap! Not another one!" He dropped the phone and started making Daniel run as the new monster rounded the corner. "Stupid things!"

And his entire conversation was forgotten in his moment of panic, or at least, it wasn't exactly his top priority at the moment.

From his new spot on the couch, Kumajirou rolled his eyes, sighing inwardly. "Stupid." He murmured.

"You alright Kuma?" Canada asked, turning around to look at the bear.

"Yes. Another one."

"Crap!" He got back to the game, once again diverting his attention from the problem at hand. Apparently, the other nations weren't the only ones who could forget really easily.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~! It's difficult to write a Hetalia fic while watching Black Cat…just pointing that out.

Figured I'd address the actual plot summary, seeing as up till now it hasn't really been a big deal. So here's the explanation of Russia's whole memory thing, kay? Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's shorter than usual.

Reviewing is good luck~!


	6. Warm

"Hello?" Canada mumbled into the phone. Why would someone call him at three in the morning? It had better not be Russia again, calling just to confuse him.

"Matvey?" Same use of his name, different gender…

"Oh hello Katyusha."

"If it isn't too much to ask…"

{}}{{}

He breathed heavily, and knocked on the door of Russia's mansion. Ukraine had said she was staying with her brother for a few days. Something about Belarus 'might come over and he wanted the moral support'.

"Da? What are you doing here?"

He flinched at the accusing voice. Russia probably thought he was America again.

"What is it Matvey?" He asked a second time, making the blond blink in surprise. He _knew _that he was Canada?

"Uh, Ukraine forgot her notes at the conference room in the Parliament buildings at my place the other night and um…" He trailed off, holding out the thick blue notebook filled with her neat, swooping Cyrillic handwriting.

Russia sighed, and held the door open a little wider. "Da, come in."

Canada nodded his thanks and stepped past the massive Russian into the building.

"She's probably in her room. I'll get her."

Once again, he nodded gratefully, and then let his eyes wander casually around the house. After a few minutes, he was mauled once again by a cheerful Ukraine. "Oh Matvey! Thank you so much, I couldn't believe I'd forgotten it, it must've fallen out of my bag and there must be something I can do to repay you!"

She continued on while Canada simply let it all go by. It wasn't uncommon for her to go on and on about 'undying gratitude' and things like that, even though she was never able to go through with it. But her heart was in the right place at least.

"You have to stay for dinner!" Both Matthew and Ivan jumped at that.

"Oh no, I couldn't…"

"I insist Matvey! Where else would you eat here? You barely speak a word of Russian after all."

He decided to ignore that last bit. True enough, there were still quite a few languages he didn't know, but he knew at least eight, which was nothing to sneeze at. So he just agreed quietly.

As the evening wore on, they started talking happily, just like all those times when so many of Ukraine's people were coming over the ocean. "So where are you staying?" Ukraine was asking.

"A hotel by the airport. I just want to avoid traffic in the morning. I've got an early flight home."

"Why don't you stay here? There's plenty of room, and Ivan could give you a ride to the airport to catch your flight, couldn't you brother?"

Russia blinked in surprise before sighing and nodding. He was never able to say no to his sisters (except when it came to Belarus and marriage, there would never be a wedding as far as they were concerned), even in his own home. "There's a guest room you can use."

Katyusha cheered, and reached over the table to give the Canadian a big hug. "We should watch a movie or something!"

"Kat, really, I appreciate the offer, but my bag is still back at the hotel and…"

"Don't lie Matvey." Russia suddenly jumped in. "I am aware of any nation within my borders at all times. You were not here long enough to check into a hotel. You came straight here after arrival."

He looked mildly amused at the stunned look on Canada's face.

"Close your mouth or you'll swallow flies." He snapped. That sounded more like the Russia that everyone knew.

"I didn't know you paid such close attention to those sorts of things."

"Says the one who knows what time it is in every nation just so he can answer the phone accordingly."

"It's not just for that!" He protested. "I need to know when I can call the others so I don't wake anyone up at two in the morning!"

Ukraine looked excited at the thought of Canada's newfound 'talent'. "Oh! What time is it at Tino's place right now?"

Matthew blushed and glanced at the clock in the hall. It read 5:13. He sighed heavily. "It's 4:13, there's only an hour's difference anyway."

Ukraine applauded brightly, while Russia just sat back, looking smug. "More to the point, go get your bag from the rental car, and I'll get you set up in the guest room." Katyusha said, tugging on Canada's sleeve, like a child at a zoo.

{}}{{}

"I don't think anyone is capable of refusing a request- no, a demand from Kat." The blond muttered, burying himself under the thick comforter, and drifting off to sleep.

"I hope you really don't mind having Canada here Ivan. I wasn't really thinking when I invited him."

"It's no trouble, really." He assured her, reaching for the handle to his study door.

Her normally bright eyes became a bit darker in confusion. "Not that I'm complaining, but you'd never have said that before…" Her face suddenly lit up in understanding, and she reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"What?"

"You're smart brother, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

{}}{{}

Canada had been woken up in several bizarre ways: Gilbert throwing rocks (and the occasional fluffy yellow bird) at his window, demanding pancakes, America tossing hot water over him in an attempt to see if it was cold enough in Canada's house to make snow (it wasn't), or France carefully inching off his pajama bottoms. Little things like that.

But never, _never_, had he woken up to the smell of frying eggs and bacon, and a large finger poking his face impatiently. (Which is weird, because that was the least odd of all of them.)

He reluctantly opened one eye to glare at whoever was trying to wake him up. After all, waking up a sleep-deprived Canadian was never a good idea. "What?" He grumbled at the Russian, who frowned at the fact that he wasn't being feared.

"Sister made breakfast, but we're not allowed to eat unless you are present as well."

He couldn't help but laugh a little at the pout on Russia's face. It was the sort of expression that just made you want to poke him to see if he would giggle… even though it would more likely result in the loss of one's finger.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." With a great effort, he heaved himself off the bed, and followed Russia towards the kitchen.

"How close are you to my older sister?" The ashen-haired man asked suddenly, as they walked down the stairs.

"W-we're just friends." Canada assured the Russian, who simply hummed in thought.

{}}{{}

"I hope you're hungry!" Ukraine cheered, sweeping her arms over the table. "I made enough for leftovers so you can have some when you get home."

"That's really kind of you."

"No trouble at all!" She said happily, loading his plate with food, half of which, he couldn't name, right next to the other half, which was all more conventional breakfast food. He was probably going to have to call Prussia to help him with leftovers.

"So what time is it?"

"It's almost seven. You said you had to get up early so…" She stopped as Canada nearly choked on a strip of bacon.

"_Seven_? My flight leaves at quarter to eight!"

Katyusha's eyes shot open. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"Not your fault. I didn't tell you." He replied brusquely, racing up to the stairs, taking them three at a time.

By the time he came down, dressed, and running his fingers through his wavy hair in an attempt to not look like he'd woken up only ten minutes ago.

"Thanks for all this Kat! See you later!" He called, running for the door. Canada was surprised as he opened the driver's side door, only to see Russia sitting there.

"You were promised a ride, were you not?"

"O-oh, yeah." He scrambled to reach the passenger side instead. "Thanks."

Within ten minutes or so they were parked outside the airport. "You're lucky you only have a carry-on, or you'd be missing a flight."

"Yeah. Thank you for the ride. I'd better get going if I want to make it."

"Right, and Canada?"

The blond stopped, one foot half out of the door. "Yes?"

The Russian leaned foreword barely an inch, and for a second, he looked completely lost for words. "You're not half bad." He settled on.

"Th-thanks, I guess?"

The almost-soft expression on his face vanished as quickly as it had come. "You'll miss your flight if you don't hurry up."

Violet-blue eyes shot open. "Right! See you!" He yelled, jumping out, and racing for the front door of the airport.

Russia watched the boy race ahead, thinking about that second. He'd felt so close to kissing the Canadian.

So close.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

Quick story time, I wrote the entire rough draft for this chapter in the margins of my math notebook, even pages I've yet to use. That should be interesting when handing it in… oh! And I got selected provincials for Kiwanis Music festival this year, yay! (It's easier to get this if you're Canadian; I'm just really jacked!)

And if you were wondering, Kumajirou's back at Canada's house. It was just a quick one night flight and back, so leaving him behind just seemed easier.

Review please~! They really do make my day!


	7. Dwindle

"Brother, tell me what is so important to you that it occupies your thoughts, even when I am here."

Russia did his best to ignore Belarus' complaints, as well as her weight pressing against his side. He could never tell her what he was thinking about, seeing as it would likely result in someone's death.

Canada's. It was Canada filling his thoughts again, despite how he'd fought them back earlier on. This desire to know how the blond tasted was overwhelming. To know how he would feel under him, bending completely to his will. Just the though of it make him squirm in annoyance.

"Ivan?" He shook himself at the sound of his sister's voice again. "Is something wrong?"

"Нет, there is nothing."

Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she didn't question him further. "We should get into the conference now. They'll be wondering where we are." And without another word, she slid from the passenger seat of the car, and started walking towards the building. Her not waiting for Russia was an odd sight.

Sighing, he followed suit, locking the door behind him. The meeting this time was in Helsinki, so poor Tino was desperately trying to get everyone's attention as Russia walked in the room. Berwald was just watching, though he'd probably step in and help at some point.

As if drawn by a magnet, his eyes found the Canadian, sitting quietly, attempting to get his brother to sit down so Finland could continue. He wasn't being very successful.

"I do not think you'll be getting his attention any time soon Matvey." He murmured, ignoring the sharp feeling of Belarus' eyes glaring at his back.

He sighed, and let his hand fall from Alfred's sleeve. "I know, but it's worth a try right?"

Russia knew this meeting was going nowhere fast. They were more likely to rant and argue for a few hours, and then maybe get a bit of work done before America's stomach called it a day as per usual, so he turned to Canada, and gestured to the door. "Would you walk with me for a bit?"

"S-sure." He stood and followed the Russian out of the room down the long corridors to rooms that even very few of the nations knew the purpose of. They walked in total, awkward silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. "Is there…anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" Canada finally asked in confusion.

"Da…Actually, I have a confession to make Matvey."

"O-oh?"

He pushed open a door, hoping for more privacy, just in case someone had seen them leave. It led to a large library, well cleaned, but misused. It would do, he figured.

"It's about last month's meeting, when I helped you out with your brother?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"You know…how I called you America afterwards?"

"Sure."

"The truth is…" He ran his hands through his hair, not quite sure if he could break it to the blond. In all honesty he was worried about his reaction. "I've managed to remember you fairly well since then. I've only forgotten you once or twice, and seeing you hasn't been a problem."

"Wait." Canada bit his lip as he pieced all the events together, and then turned his head slowly to look up at the Russian. "You've been _faking _this whole time?"

Not good, he looked pissed, not good.

"Da, but I had reasons."

"Do tell."

They'd stopped at a small table with a few chairs surrounding it, and without a word between them, they agreed to sit down.

"I felt that if anyone knew I could see you all the time, it would be strange. I was surprised myself. If I just pretended I couldn't see you, maybe everything would go back to normal and I could stop thinking about it. About you."

He didn't look any happier with that explanation. "You were faking just so you could feel normal? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to be forgotten like that? No, you wouldn't, because even if it's the attention of everyone's suspicion, it's still attention, and that's what you strive for. You just want everyone so absolutely terrified of you so you don't have to be nice to anyone, and can sit in your selfish little bubble!"

To say that Russia was surprised at this outburst would be a massive understatement. As he watched the Canadian rant, he couldn't help but wonder, 'when did this suddenly become about me and my problems?'

Out loud, he started with, "Matvey…"

"What gives you the excuse to purposely forget me? Why should you get to do that?"

"Because I love you!" He burst out, normally pale face now a mottled shade of red.

Canada stopped looking angry almost instantly. The look of rage was replaced with one of pure shock. After blinking a few times, he seemed to find his voice. His regular, whispery voice. "C-come again?"

Ivan gave him a pained look that screamed, 'please don't make me say it again.' And Canada understood, clicking his mouth shut.

"How long?"

"Probably since that meeting. It just took me awhile to…figure it out."

"I don't know what to say…"

The two sat in silence, neither able to look the other in the eye without turning furiously red. A tiny voice in the back of Russia's mind (that sounded oddly like France) was poking his consciousness, whispering, 'now's the part where you kiss him!'

"Matvey."

The Canadian turned to look up at him quickly. "Yes?" Ivan took the moment to capture his lips, conveying every conceivable apology, making every promise never to hurt him again loud and clear.

When Russia pulled away, Canada's face was bright red, but he was smiling. "I'm glad Ivan, that you could tell me."

"I really do care about you."

"Thank you."

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked when he saw that blond's eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

"Nothing's wrong." He leaned foreword, burying his face into the thick coat, and beaming. "Not one thing is wrong right now."

{}}{{}

The first gaze that hit the two when they returned to the conference room was Belarus'. Or France. They were both so quick to stare that it was hard to tell. They even stood at the same time, two shades of blue eyes trained on the intertwined hands.

"Brother!" Natalya hissed at the same time Francis cooed, "Mathieu!" This got everyone else's attention. Hungary was already burning through film on her camera, and they hadn't even_ done _anything yet.

"What're you all staring at?" America muttered, pushing through the now-crowding nations. "Oh. Hey Mattie. Is there- uh…any reason you're holding hands with the commie?"

"Al. Just shut up." Canada groaned, rolling his eyes. He really didn't enjoy the 'Russia hasn't been under a communist government for years' argument (which happened a lot more than you'd think) nearly as much as the 'Americans are run by idiots, yes this includes you Al' argument.

"Awfully sudden, don't you think?" England coughed, unwilling to look at the two.

"Not at all." Ukraine chirped happily. She ran up to the two, dragging them into an awkward sort of group hug. "It's about time." She whispered, kissing their cheeks lightly. "I'm proud of you both."

"Thanks Kat." Matthew replied softly.

The others seemed to have calmed down, except for America, who was glaring darkly at the two. Canada sighed, knowing this wasn't anywhere near the end of troubles his brother would cause. He wasn't even sure this would work out just yet, and he was acting like they'd just announced their engagement or something. The heavy silence was enough to prove that.

"Well, let's get to the meeting, okay?" Finland offered brightly. And for once, Alfred didn't immediately start a fight with someone, or laugh, or declare himself to be the hero, or anything that he typically would. He just sat down next to Arthur in silence, waiting for Finland to get everything started up.

And Canada was disturbed by this. Very disturbed.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

Look! I'm back! And ready to finish this sucker! Updates will still be slower than normal because of other stories, H.I. work to do, driving school, life in general. But here's chapter 7, and I hope you liked it, and I'm kind of glad to be back!

(Anime North is coming! I've got my Hungary costume all set, and I'm pretty jacked!)

Reviews make me happy, I know you know this, but I cannot stress it enough!


	8. Glow

That night, both Ivan and Matthew were kept wide-awake by the flurry of phone calls from confused nations. No one could really get how _those two _of all people would start a relationship. Russia had gotten annoyed pretty quickly, and just unhooked every single phone in the house, turned off his cell, and rolled over to sleep, making sure every door, and window was locked, just in case Belarus decided to show up to interrogate him. He really hoped Canada had thought to do the same.

The Canadian was a bit busy trying to calm down a crazed Netherlands. "No Will, I didn't get into your stash of good stuff, I promise." He sighed into the phone, staring mournfully at his awaiting bed.

"_So you used your own then, right? You're not seriously going to start dating _Russia, _are you?"_

"Why is that such a huge deal? And no, I didn't use my own. BC has had her whole grow-op under lockdown since today's announcement, and most of the other provinces aren't even talking to me right now, there's no way they'd share their weed."

"You do realize that makes it sound more likely that you got high, and agreed to go out with Russia, seeing as now they're withholding the stuff from you, right?"

"I wasn't high Will! And before you say it, I wasn't drunk either! He confessed, it was sweet, I accepted, that's all there is to it!"

There was a moment's pause on the other end, likely either Willhem thinking on what he'd just been told, or taking a drag from his pipe, (which were still cooler than cigarettes could ever hope to be) before replying.

"Well then all I can say is if he makes you cry, I'll beat his sorry ass, size be damned."

"Thanks Will."

"Any time, kid."

The next one to call was Francis, then Arthur, then Gilbert, Steven, Carlos, Katyusha, (just to make sure he was holding up okay) Salina, Tessa, Kiku, Yao, both Feliciano and Lovino, Tino, (honestly, why did people suddenly remember who he was, _and _his phone number as soon as he did something like this?) and finally, five, count 'em, five long phone calls with big brother-dearest. Each one shorter than the last, mostly because Matthew started hanging up after awhile.

"What'd he black-mail you with?""How badly did he have to beat you to get you to agree?"

"_You didn't have to agree just because you were scared! I would've saved you!"_

"_You're just trying to be nice to him so you can nail Ukraine, right bro?"_

"_Don't you dare turn commie on me!"_

And the list of stupidities went on. Finally, Matthew got smart, and turned off his phone. He had a headache now. Why on Earth was it such a problem if he just wanted to try having a relationship with Ivan?

Too bad no one was there to give him an answer. Kumajirou seemed to be the only one not stubbornly opposing the whole thing.

{}}{{}

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The blond groaned, dragging himself to the back door, which was being struck with a fierce determination. "G'morning…oh, hey Ivan. What's up?"

"I wanted to be sure that my sister had not come and killed you last night." The Russian took one look at the dark circles under those beautiful violet-blue eyes, and frowned. "I'm sorry. It appears your friends do not approve. I should've thought about that."

"It's not your fault." He assured the taller man, stepping back. "Wanna come in for coffee and pancakes?"

"Da. That sounds nice."

Within minutes, the Canadian's house was filled with the warm smell of golden pancakes. Said Canadian stood at the counter, spatula in hand, watching the griddle carefully, arm poised, ready to snap at just the right second.

Ivan sat at the kitchen table, a still-steaming mug of coffee in front of him, watching the blond with an amused smirk on his face. Such devotion to cooking was an odd sight for him. He hadn't ever seen anyone attempt to stare down pancakes like Canada was now.

"Do I have something on my face?" Matthew asked, setting down a stack of golden-brown goodness in front of the Russian.

"Нет. I was just thinking…" He trailed off as the blond cut up his now-syrup-drizzled stack, and held a piece to Ivan's face, making a quiet 'ahhh' sound. "What?"

"Eat it." He prodded, holding the fork out a little further.

"Why?"

"We're dating, aren't we? Couples do stuff like this all the time."

One pale eyebrow rose, almost disappearing into his bangs. The expression blankly stated, 'not into that cutesy stuff.'

"Oh come on! No one's watching."

Rolling his eyes, Ivan leaned forward, and accepted the dripping offering.

The smile that broke out on Canada's face was definitely worth looking, in his opinion, rather silly.

"So how has your family taken the news?" Russia asked, finally revealing the true purpose of the visit. It was like hunkering down in an underground shelter in a war zone. Only the war weapons used were of the glaring daggers variety.

"Well, you saw Alfred at the conference yesterday. He's gone absolutely nuts, and apparently got into a massive fistfight with Cuba, declaring that all communists must be dealt with accordingly. France is okay with it as far as I can tell, and Arthur can be swayed after a little nudging in the right direction."

"What about your step-siblings?"

"They're all pretty against it, but it's not like they have a say in it. What about you? I know Ukraine's fine with it but what about…?" He shuddered to think at what Natalya was planning.

"I came to check on you, didn't I? I haven't heard from her since yesterday, and that's what makes me nervous."

"So that's it, I suppose. We'll figure this out somehow, and fix it, right?"

Looking at the hopeful gleam in the blond's eyes, Russia couldn't help but smile. "Da." He moved to lay a chaste kiss on Canada's lips. "We'll make it work."

Another smile, soft against his lips, and Ivan found himself thinking, 'how could I ever have wanted to forget him?'

"I'll have a talk with Al tomorrow. For now… what's say we make the most out of _my _brother being an idiot who couldn't find his way around Ottawa to save his life, and _your _sister just not knowing where Canada even is, and enjoy a day out, okay?"

Another kiss, and this time, Ivan was smiling too. "I couldn't imagine a better plan."

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

That's it, that's all, I'm ending it! Sorry if it seems sudden, but I need to put this thing out of its misery, I can't keep dragging it on any longer. I got out what needed to be gotten out, so… I'd be a liar if I said I'd miss this. I wanted it to end by chapter four…

So, you could sort of take this as a prequel to Alaska: the World's Biggest Cockblock. I consider them to be the same universe so…there you go, if you haven't read that one, that can be your chapter nine!

Won't miss the story, but I'll miss you guys! I've got another RusCan story that I like much better than this one on the go, so hopefully I'll see some of you there, or in any of my other stories.

One last hope for reviews please! And with that, bye~!


End file.
